


i'm a penny in a diamond mine

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [40]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Multi, trash so much trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't know about you boys," Dinah says. "But blood makes me a little - crazy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a penny in a diamond mine

"Hm," Bruce says, when he walks into the back room of a club and finds Dinah standing over a body with a knife in her hand, blood spilling across the tiles. "Somehow I thought this was my job."

Dinah grins at him, sharper than the knife she wipes off on her skirt. "Asshole here tried to take over my business in Bludhaven. What'd he do to _you_?"

Bruce steps over the pool of blood until he's standing in front of Dinah. There's a tear in her skirt and her eyeliner is smudged, and she leans in when Bruce cups her chin. "Nothing in particular," Bruce says. "We just didn't like him. It's good to see you, Dinah."

"We?" Dinah asks. She bends down to slide the knife back in her boot and Bruce can all but see her nipples. "Is that like the royal 'we,' or -"

The door bursts open behind them, and Jason says, "Bruce, everyone's - oh." Bruce sees him swallow, feels him warm _up_ even ten feet away. "Hey, Dinah." He looks at the corpse, then back up at them. "You stealing all our fun?" He asks, and Dinah laughs, the sound echoing across the tile.

"Something like that," Dinah says. "But then again, I bet there's plenty more where that came from."

When Dinah steps back, presses herself back against the wall, it's anything but submission. She raises her eyebrow and with a nod from Bruce Jason moves forward, stands in front of her, barely reaches her shoulders with the height of Dinah's heels.

"Don't know about you boys," Dinah says. "But blood makes me a little - crazy."

Bruce laughs, steps forward and pushes Jason down to his knees. "Mm," he says. He slides his hand into Dinah's hair, leans forward and fucks his tongue into her mouth, tastes menthols and Diet Coke and then he grabs Jason's hair with his other hand and says, "What do you say, Jay?"

Jason stares up at him, swallows and swallows and licks his _lips_ before he looks back at Dinah and asks, "Please?"

She laughs again, and Bruce lifts her skirt, shoves her panties down and pushes Jason forward into her, hears him _moan_ for it.

"That's it," Bruce says, petting Jason's hair. "She tastes good, doesn't she, Jay?"

Jason moans in agreement, lifts his head and says, "She's so _wet_ , B, I -"

Dinah pushes him back down, gasps when Jason sucks on her clit. "That's it," she says. "Come on, tiger, eat me _out_."

The sounds coming from Jason almost make Bruce want to pull him off her, fuck him right into the cold floor, but Dinah grabs Bruce through his jeans and says, "He's doing such a good job. Show me what you can do for _him_."

Bruce kisses her again, tastes blood when she bites down hard on his lip, and then he gets down on the floor behind Jason, gets his jeans open and shoves them down. Jason moves without needing to be told, lifts up and spreads his legs because this is a language that doesn't require words, and when Bruce parts Jason's cheeks and fucks his tongue into him, Jason _screams_ into Dinah's cunt.

"That's it, honey," Dinah says, and Bruce doesn't really know which one of them she's talking to, doesn't _care_ because when he looks up Dinah has her top down and her hands on her tits, squeezing _hard_.

Bruce slides his hand around to Jason's dick, squeezes him and says, "Give her a couple fingers. Don't worry about - heh - being _gentle_."

Jason _giggles_ like a handful of ecstasy and does what he's told, fucks his fingers into Dinah and she moans, lifts her leg up and nearly clocks Bruce with her heel before she settles it on her shoulder.

"That's it," Dinah says. "Right there, fuck me, _suck_ me," she says, and Jason must be sucking on her clit again because Bruce _feels_ her shake, feels her heel dig harder into his shoulder when she screams and comes.

"Mm," Dinah says then. She slides her leg off Bruce's shoulder and pulls Jason to his feet, and Bruce watches them kiss, swallows the jealous _burn_ that causes even when they're among _friends_.

"Pretty thing," Dinah says, petting Jason's face, kissing his jaw, his cheek, his chin. "You shouldn't let Bruce hide you away all the time."

"He doesn't," Jason says, but when Dinah gives him a look, Jason corrects, "Maybe I hide _him_."

"Uh-huh," Dinah says. "C'mere," she says, and she switches places with Jason and nods for Bruce to get back to his feet. "Show me," she says, and Bruce hesitates for a second until Jason nods at Bruce. Bruce pushes his jeans and boxers down, and Jason puts his hands on Bruce's shoulders and lifts his legs.

Jason feels - Jason _always_ feels - perfect. Tight and hot and desperate for him, baring his throat when Bruce buries himself inside of him.

"Oh," Dinah says. She's flushed and gorgeous, and when Bruce starts to thrust inside of Jason she slides her hand down her skirt and starts fingering herself.

"God, Bruce," Jason whines, pushing back on every one of his thrusts. "Harder, come _on_."

Dinah moves closer to them, kisses Jason's chin and sticks her tongue in his mouth. "Demanding little prince, aren't you?" She asks, and Jason laughs and says, "You know it."

"Nothing wrong with that," Dinah agrees. She pushes her skirt down and takes one of Jason's hands, guides his fingers into her next to her own.

"Oh, _god_ ," Jason groans, and Bruce almost loses it just watching them, and Bruce pushes all the way _in_ , angles himself to kiss Jason, to lick the sweet taste of Dinah from his lips, before he leans over and kisses her, too.

Then Dinah gets her free hand between them, wraps it around Jason's dick and Jason _whimpers_ , eyes wide and startled and needy and Bruce quickens his pace, squeezes Jason's ass and says, "It's all right now, Jay. Do it."

Jason comes, howling loud enough to wake the corpse five feet away from them, and Dinah laughs and licks her fingers clean and Bruce can't take it anymore, can't do anything but fuck into Jason again and again until he loses it.

He lets go of Jason and drops back to his knees, licks around Jason's and Dinah's fingers and sucks her clit until he makes her come again, shouting into Jason's mouth.

They all let go of each other slowly, putting their clothes back on.

"Well," Dinah says then. "As far as dates go, this sure beats dinner and a movie." She strides toward the door, avoiding the drying pool of blood. "I'll see you boys around," she says. She blows Jason a kiss and leaves, and Jason makes a sound like he's in _pain_ and leans back against Bruce.

"She's," Jason says.

"I know," Bruce says.

"I think," Jason says.

"I _know_ ," Bruce says. He ruffles Jason's hair, tugs him toward the exit. "Just wait until if she lets you fuck her," he teases. "Tiger."

" _Don't_ ," Jason groans, and sure enough, when Bruce looks down, Jason's hard again. They'll just have to take care of that in the car.


End file.
